Buttons
by Ninow
Summary: *FIC* Une vie. Une mort. Telle est la loi universelle de la vie. Ici nous suivrons l'histoire de deux hommes, qui ont pour seul point commun leur solitude. Le jour où ils se rencontreront, ils le sauront. Si l'un d'eux disparaît, l'autre mourra dans la seconde.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour :) Voici ma toute première fic. Pour l'instant il n'y a que le prologue mais je vais essayer de prendre un rythme pour pouvoir mettre la suite. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira._

 _Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes._

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

De la flotte. De la putain de flotte. Il a osé m'envoyer sous la flotte. Non mais franchement. Il se paît ma tête ce mec. «Ma voiture est en panne.» qu'il me dit. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire moi? Il croit quoi, que j'en ai une, moi, peut-être? Il m'a juste filé une excuse pourrie ouais. C'est pas lui qui est en train de courir sous la flotte. Et bordel elle peut pas s'arrêter celle-là? J'en ai marre. Et ma cheville qui me fait super mal. Put-... fichu de trou de mes deux. Il n'y a que moi pour me tordre la cheville en marchant. Bon aller, calme toi. Tout va bien se passer. Il te reste qu'une maison à voir et tu pourras rentrer chez toi. Alors... où se trouve cette maison? Ah, la voilà. Allez, on s'approche de la porte et on toque. Il y a de la lumière donc il y a forcément quelqu'un. Il n'a pas intérêt à faire semblant qu'il n'y a personne. Voilà la porte s'ouvre enfin et... Ah ce n'est pas un homme.

\- «Oui? C'est pour quoi?»

Pas la peine d'être froide. Je vais pas te bouffer. Et le regard hautain n'était pas obligé non plus. Aller, sors ton air joyeux et ton plus grand sourire, le plus faux que tu as.

\- «Bonjour, je m'appelle Naruto. Je suis livreur. Vous avez reçu ce colis. Il me faut juste une petite signature.»

\- «…»

Ok. Me répond pas surtout. La fille m'arrache la feuille des mains, la signe, me prend le colis et me ferme la porte au nez... Ok. Surtout, reste zen Naruto. Tu ne piques pas de crise, tu ne hurle pas et tu ne passes pas tes nerfs sur cette pauvre porte qui n'a rien demandée à personne. Voilà tu fais demi tour, fais demi tour j'ai dis, voilà comme ça. Le coup de pied dans la porte tu aurais pu éviter mais bon. Allez va-t-en.

Bon dieu, ça a été une journée bien pourrie comme on les aimes pas. Je balance mon sac et me dirige vers la cuisine. J'ouvre le placard et prend une boite de nouille instantanée. Je met de l'eau bouillante, en me cramant au passage, puis la pose sur la table. Le temps que ça soit prêt, j'ai le temps d'aller me soigner. Je me dirige vers la salle-de-bain, prend un tube de pommade et m'en met un peu sur les doigts. Je la chauffe un peu en la malaxant, puis je la dépose sur ma cheville en la caressant doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sens la pommade faire effet. Je me sens mieux. Je remet le tube dans le placard et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je prend mon pot de nouille et l'ingurgite à la vitesse de l'éclair. Puis je le jette et me dirige vers ma chambre. En voyant mon lit, je ne souhaite qu'une chose, dormir. Je m'affale dessus, tel une grosse larve. Ahhh, que ça fait du bien... Je me tourne dans mon lit pour regarder ma table de chevet. Ou plutôt ce qu'il y a dessus. Je tend le bras et attrape le cadre photo. Dessus on peut y voir un couple enlacé. Un homme blond aux yeux bleus et une femme rousse aux yeux bruns, tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Je souris. Si on me demandais à qui je ressemble, je ne saurais quoi répondre. J'ai hérité du physique de mon père, je pourrais même dire que je suis son portrait craché. Mais pour ce qu'il s'agit du caractère, j'ai eu celui de ma mère. Et on peut dire que j'ai un sacré caractère. Je ne peu m'empêcher de rire. Ma mère était connue pour ses colères destructrices. Je caresse doucement la photo. Ils me manquent tellement. Si ils étaient encore en vie, que diraient-ils en me voyant? Bien sûr je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je ne bois pas, ne fume pas, ne me drogue pas. J'ai un appartement minuscule mais très propre, très correct et mon salaire est suffisant pour vivre seul...Vivre seul. C'est bien ce qui me défini le plus. Le mot seul. Seul au monde même. Je n'ai personne autour de moi. Pas de parent. Pas d'amis. Et pas d'amant. C'est vraiment merveilleux tout ça. Aller, on va arrêter de déprimer et on va dormir. Demain j'ai du boulot. Je repose doucement le cadre après l'avoir embraser. Aller. Bonne nuit maman. Bonne nuit papa.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Trop de monde. Beaucoup trop de monde. Trop de bruit aussi. Je regarde l'heure. Dieu merci seigneur, il ne me reste qu'une demi-heure ici. Je vais bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Je rêve d'une bonne douche. J'ai l'impression d'être là depuis une éternité. Une main passa devant mon visage ce qui me fais reprendre mes esprits. C'est pas vrai qui me dérange encore? Je me retourne et vois une fille... absolument pas naturel. Elle a des mains manucurées, des seins trop gros et ronds pour être naturels, une tenue très provocatrice et un sourire horriblement faux. Une femme refaite de la tête aux pieds, mais qui peut aimer ça?

\- «Alors, beau-gosse. On était perdu dans ses pensées?»

\- «Ouais et j'y étais très bien.»

\- «Allons ne sois pas aigris, Sa-su-ke.»

\- «J'crois pas t'avoir autorisée à m'appeler par mon prénom.»

\- «Pourquoi n'y aurais-je pas droit? Car après tout, je vais bientôt pouvoir le crier, ton prénom.»

\- «Et qu'es-ce qui te fais croire ça?»

\- «Et bien, je sais comment te rendre le sourire.»

\- «Qui te dis que je veux sourire?»

\- «Hahaha, tu est vraiment drôle. Voyons, tout le monde aime sourire.»

\- «Si tu l'dit.»

\- «Dis moi, tu finis à quel heure? Dit elle en me caressant le bras.»

\- «En quoi ça te regarde?» Dis-je en la repoussant.

\- «Et bien, je pourrais venir te tenir compagnie cette nuit, après ton boulot. Quand penses-tu?»

\- «Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais?»

\- «Parce que, je pourrais te faire découvrir... des choses extraordinaires. Te montrer des choses dont tu n'as même pas idées. Et une fois que tu y as goûté, tu en redemanderas. Je le sais.»

\- «Ah bon? Tu dis ça comme si tu me connaissait. Comme si tu savais ce que j'aimais, ce que je voulais.»

\- «Bien sûr. Parce que je te connais.»

\- «T'es sûr?»

\- «Oui. Je viens ici depuis cinq jours maintenant. Et je te vois tous les soirs. Tu sers les gens sans leur accorder un sourire. Tu restes toujours tout seul. Et je sais que je pourrais te sortir de cette solitude.»

\- «Si je t'accorde le droit d'entrer dans mon lit n'est-ce pas?»

\- «Aller. Je suis sûr que tu es célibataire. Je le sais. Et je sais que je te rendrais heureuse.»

Elle se rapprocha de moi, main tendue, comme pour me caresser la joue. Mais je ne lui en laissas pas le temps. J'attrape son poignet, le serrant assez pour faire perdre le foutu sourire qu'avait cette idiote.

\- «Écoute moi bien. Parce que je ne me répéterait pas. Personne de me connais. Personne. Et ce n'est certainement pas une pauvre fille comme toi, qui vient seulement depuis cinq jours dans ce bar merdique et moisi, qui peux prétendre me connaître. Tu ne me connais pas. Et apparemment, comparé à toi, j'ai encore une dignité et une fierté. Alors je ne vais certainement pas accepter de baiser une pauvre fille de ton genre juste parce que je me sens seul. Pigé?»

Elle acquiesça, apeurée.

\- «Très bien. Je te conseille de ne plus revenir me voir. Sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.»

Je lâche son poignet et la regarda partir. Quelle journée de merde. Je regarde l'heure. Il est moins le quart... Oh et puis merde. J'en ai marre, je me casse. Mon patron va pas m'emmerder pour quinze minutes. J'enlève mon tablier, le jeta sur le bar et alla dans les vestiaires. Je pris ma sacoche et dit à mon collègue que je m'en allais. Il acquiesça et je me retournas. Je partis rapidement chez moi. Une fois arrivé, je me dirigeas tout de suite vers ma salle de bain. Ma cabine de douche apparut comme le St-Graal. Je me déshabille vite et me glisse sous l'eau brûlante. Mon dieu que ça fais du bien. J'y resta jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus d'eau chaude. Je sortit, me sécha et m'habilla avant de me mettre au lit. Mon lit, comme tu m'as manqués depuis ce matin. Une fois allongé, je me mis à penser. Mon dieu. Si mon père savais ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie. Il rigolerait sûrement. Déjà qu'il s'était moqué de moi quand je suis partit. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il verra bien. Je lui montrerais. J'arriverais à avoir une belle vie. Il verra. J'y arriverais. J'en suis sûr.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Dans une maison abandonnée, une personne resta éveillée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Elle reposa doucement ses accessoires, et regarda son œuvre. C'était magnifique. Comment ne pas être fière de son travail? Bientôt, sa collection sera complète. Et le jour où cela arrivera, son œuvre sera accomplie.

* * *

A suivre...

 _Voilà. J'espère que ce prologue vous donneras envie de lire la suite. ^^_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

\- «Et en vous remerciant de votre visite. Bonne journée. Au revoir.»

Sakura regarda son client partir puis se tourna vers la caisse. Elle tapa sur une touche et le tiroir s'ouvrit, lui permettant de ranger sa monnaie. Une fois cela fait, elle se dirigea vers le meuble de présentation des produits en prenant sa feuille au passage.

 _«Alors voyons voir. On va commencer par ceux dont on a assez de stock. Les éclairs c'est bon. Les milles-feuilles aussi. Les choux, voyons voir... Deux... Six... Douze... Ok c'est bon. Ensuite, pour les macarons je pense qu'on a assez de choix pour les saveurs... voyons voir pistache, citron, framboise et fraise, chocolat et le nouveau à la noisette... Hmm... Faut que je voit avec Elzéar si je rajoute des parfums mais sinon c'est bon.»_

Elle cocha les cases sur sa feuille puis continua sa tâche.

 _«Ensuite ceux dont on doit refaire les stocks. Nous avons les fondants aux chocolats, ils nous en faut au moins dix, puis les fraisiers et framboisiers car on n'en a plus du tout je dirais cinq chacun, pour les cannelés je dois voir vu que ça ne rapporte pas grand chose et sinon... Ah! Les croquignolets, il faut absolument en reprendre. C'est tellement bon! Hm, calme toi Saku. C'est pas le moment de perdre la tête.»_

 _«Ensuite, il nous faut dix part de flans, douze forêts noires, six babas au rhums et cinq gâteaux au yaourts et marbrés.»_

Elle nota tout ça sur sa feuille et, après avoir vérifiée deux fois si elle ne c'était pas trompée, se retourna et partit vers la salle d'entreposage où se trouvait les ingrédients pour cuisinier toutes les pâtisseries. Elle vérifia si tout était à sa place et s'il ne manquait rien, puis partit vers le bureau de son patron. Elle toqua et attendit que celui-ci réponde avant d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur elle s'approcha de son patron qui était installé derrière son bureau, remplissant lui aussi plusieurs feuilles. Sûrement tout le côté financier dont Sakura ne comprenait pas grand chose.

\- «Voilà j'ai tout notée.»

\- «Tout est bon? Il n'y a pas de soucis?» demanda le patron sans relevé la tête de ses feuille.

\- «Normalement non, j'ai tout vérifiée deux fois. Par contre je voulais voir deux petites choses avec toi. As-tu deux minutes à m'accorder El?»

\- «Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il?»

\- «Et bien il y a deux pâtisseries où je bloque un peu.» dit-elle, un peu embarrassée. «Pour les macarons, je ne sais pas si il faut en reprendre en choisissant d'autres parfums, ce qui pourrait être une bonne idée car ça voudrait dire qu'on a du choix, mais après j'ai peur que si on met trop de macarons on ne voit plus le reste des pâtisseries proposées. Et puis pour les cannelés je ne sais pas non plus quoi faire car ça ne se vend pas beaucoup, du coup ça ne nous rapporte pas grand chose, mais si on les enlèves j'ai peur de comment vont réagir les clients. Ils ne seront peut être pas content et ça nous feras de la mauvaise pub et...»

\- «Sakura. Tu recommences.» coupa El avec un petit sourire. Il avait toujours trouvés ça mignon comment réagissait la jeune fille. Elle était tellement concentrée sur sa tâche qu'elle avait tendance à stresser pour des choses insignifiantes.

Sa remarque fit rougir la jeune fille.

\- «Oh pardon. Je me suis encore emballée c'est ça?»

\- «Oui.»

\- «Hum... Désolée.»

 _«Pitié seigneur. Transformez moi en sourie que je puisse me cacher.»_

\- «Respire un bon coup, ça va passez.»

Sakura inspira profondément, puis expira lentement. Elle se sentie mieux et pût lever la tête, une fois que ses joues aient retrouvées une teinte normale.

\- «Ça va mieux?»

\- «Oui. Merci El.» sourit la jeune fille.

\- «Il n'y a pas de quoi. Alors voyons voir. Pour les macarons nous avons déjà celui au noisette comme nouveauté. Je pense qu'il faut attendre encore un peu, quelques semaines je dirais avant d'en proposer un nouveau. Ensuite pour les cannelés je suis partagé. Il est vrai que ça ne se vend pas très bien. Mais nous avons quelques habitués qui en achètent donc... Il faut continuer d'en vendre, mais je pense qu'on peu diminuer notre production. Juste d'un tiers, ça suffira je pense.»

\- «Oui. Vous avez raison. D'autant qu'avec les quelques économies que l'on fera avec les cannelés en moins, nous pourrons les gardées pour nous, du moins au début, et après lorsqu'on aura assez économisés nous pourrons faire les petits travaux dont nous avons parlés qui redonnera un coup de jeune à notre boutique.» dit Sakura, toute enjouée.

\- «Hmm... Ça pourrait être une bonne idée Sakura mais je ne sais pas si ça nous donnera assez d'argent pour faire les travaux nécessaires.» répliqua son patron, semblant dans ses pensées.

\- «Ah... Oui c'est vrai. Bien sûr.»

Ce n'est pas avec quelques cannelés en moins qu'on pouvait reconstruire toute une boutique. Évidement. _«Imbécile.»_

El, sortit enfin de ses pensées, vit l'air triste et sourit.

\- «Ne t'en fais pas Sakura. C'est bien d'être enjouée et optimiste comme tu le fais. Il faut juste garder une part de réalité.»

Il aimait vraiment bien cette petite. Il avait eut raison de lui laisser sa chance. Malgré son côté enfantin, elle savait être sérieuse lorsqu'il le fallait. Elle était très aimable et souriante, un atout important dans ce métier. Vraiment, il n'a jamais été aussi content d'avoir oubliée ses lunettes ce soir là.

\- «Bien. Alors quelle heure est-il? Il est bientôt deux heures. Bon écoute κορίτσι, c'est bientôt l'heure de fermeture donc tu vas aller poser cette feuille de note et tu reprendra ton travail demain. Tu as assez travaillée pour aujourd'hui.»

Sakura sourit. Elle aimait beaucoup le surnom qu'El lui avait donnée. _«_ _κορίτσι_ _»_ Elle aimait bien ce surnom. Elle se souvenait que la première fois qu'il l'avait appelée comme ça, elle c'était demandée ce que ce mot voulait dire. Il lui avait répondu que c'était un mot grec, qui signifiait «jeune fille». Ce mot se lisait _«korítsi»_. Ce n'était même pas un mot qu'on pourrait qualifier de doux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis ce jour, le grec fût sa langue préférée. Elle avait essayée de l'apprendre chez elle, toute seule, elle elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, même si elle avait encore beaucoup de lacune.

Elle continuait de sourire avant que la remarque de son patron la fasse réagir.

\- «Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? J'veux pas m'en aller. Je n'ai pas fini de vérifier les stocks et je veux être sûre qu'on a assez pour demain.»

\- «Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux le faire.»

\- «Mais tu dois finir de remplir tes papiers!»

\- «Ils sont finit.»

\- «Je ne te crois pas.»

\- «Mais je ne mens pas.»

\- «παππούς!»

\- «Non non non. Il n'y a pas de _''pappoús''_ qui tienne.»

\- «Mais... Grand-père...»

\- «Pas la peine de me le faire dans plusieurs langues. Allez ouste.»

Sakura soupira, puis sourit en enlaçant son patron, lui fit un petit bisous sur la joue et s'en alla chercher ses affaires dans le petit casier qu'elle possédait avant de sortir de la boutique. Cet homme était vraiment têtu comme une mule. Elle rigola en pensant à sa relation avec son patron. Qui peut se vanter d'être proche de son patron, au point de lui faire des câlins. Franchement. Sakura n'aurait jamais imaginer être aussi proche de quelqu'un autre de sa famille. Et pourtant, elle n'aurait échangée sa place pour rien au monde. Elle aimait beaucoup son παππούς et personne ne pourra changer ça.

Elle flâna encore dans la rue, se demandant bien se qu'elle pourrait faire, avant de se rappeler qu'elle devait faire quelques courses pour sa mère. Elle continua de marcher en rêvant à tout et rien et arriva à la supérette. Alors qu'est-ce que sa mère voulait déjà? Ah oui. Un peau de sauce tomate. Voyons voir, _sauce_ hollandaise, _sauce_ béchamel, _sauce_ à la menthe... A la menthe? Sérieux? Bof, pourquoi après tout. Alors, à voilà _sauce_ tomate. Voilà ça c'est bon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait d'autres? Ah oui. Du jus de fraise. Alors, c'est pas ce rayon, ni celui là... Ni celui là... Mais où-est-ce qu'ils l'ont mit? Le rayon boisson a disparu. Ah non le voilà. Donc, jus d'orange, de pomme, de betterave... Passons, exotiques, fraise. Elle prit sa bouteille puis se dirigea vers les caisses. Une fois ses achats payées elle sortit du magasin et respira un bon coup.

Elle aimait beaucoup les journées comme ça. Il faisait bon, le travail se passait bien. Il n'y avait pas un nuage. C'était vraiment une sensation agréable. Elle continua sa route en prenant son temps, puis arriva enfin à destination.

\- «Maman! Je suis rentrée!»

\- «J'suis dans la cuisine.»

Sakura se dirigea vers celle-ci et déposa ces achats sur la table. Sa mère se retourna, posant son assiette sur l'évier.

\- «Bonjour chérie. Comment c'est passé ta matinée?»

\- «Ça a été. Et toi?»

\- «D'accord. Moi rien de particulier. J'ai fais un peu de ménage et j'ai regardée le tirage au sort. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on deviendra millionnaire.» soupira-t-elle.

\- «Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Un jour tu gagneras. J'en suis sûr.»

\- «Merci ma chérie. Tiens d'ailleurs pendant que je te tiens, ce soir je fais une tourte au jambon. Ça te convient?»

\- «Oui c'est bon. Par contre dis moi à quel heure je dois rentrer.»

\- «Comment ça?»

\- «Tu sais que je sors avec un ami ce soir. Pas longtemps bien sûr mais ça fais un moment qu'on ne c'est pas vu à cause de son emploie du temps et du mien.»

\- «Ah oui c'est vrai tu m'en avais parlée. Bon voyons... Disons vingt heures trente ça te convient?»

\- «C'est vrai? C'est cool! C'est bon, je serais là. Merci maman!»

Elle fit un sourire à sa mère et monta dans sa chambre. Elle passa le reste de la journée à regarder des épisodes de séries en se mettant du vernis à ongles. Puis à cinq heures elle redescendit voire sa mère dans le salon, lui fit un bisou puis s'en alla rejoindre son ami au parc.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Aujourd'hui était une belle journée. Le soleil brillait, il faisait chaud, il faisait bon, les oiseaux chantaient, non vraiment c'était une belle journée, sans aucun nuage noir. On pouvait entendre les commerçants vanter les mérites de leurs produits...

\- «Espèce de sale emmerdeuse! Reviens ici tout de suite!»

… on pouvait entendre des enfants s'amuser gaiement dans la plus mignonne des innocences...

\- «Jamais! Va te faire voire vieux croûton!»

… des vieilles dames se raconter les derniers potins en fantasmant sur une star de cinéma...

\- «Quoi? Reviens me le dire en face si tu l'oses!»

… ou encore un groupe d'étudiants parlant de leur dernier contrôle...

\- «Crève!»

… bon ok ce n'était peut être pas _si_ calme que ça. Pas loin du centre ville se trouvait un magasin, d'où venait les éclats de voix. Dans un des bureaux, deux personnes semblaient... _quelques peu en désaccord_... et se le montraient de manière totalement _civilisé_... Oui, bon, peut être pas en fait. Karin soupira. Étaient-ils vraiment obligés de gueuler comme des fous? Elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils se sautent dessus pour en venir aux mains. Le boucan qu'ils faisaient n'allait pas aider son mal de tête à se calmer, et les papiers administratives ne seront jamais remplis avant la fin de la journée. Karin tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure et soupira de nouveau. Il était treize heures dix-sept exactement. Donc elle était couchée seulement depuis sept minutes. C'était une heure très, très importante à connaître pour votre survie... Car c'était l'heure où la patronne se retirait dans son bureau pour dormir une petite heure. Et bien entendu, il était absolument hors de question de venir la déranger pendant sa sieste sous peine de représailles. Et avec le bruit que faisait les deux idiots, Karin doutais qu'elle ait réussi à dormir. Elle s'attendait à voir la porte s'ouvrir sur patronne d'une minute à l'autre... Et ça ne loupa pas. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas, non, elle se fracassa contre la porte et une furie blonde entra dans la pièce avec sa tête de démon. Son entrée fût accompagnée d'un silence flippant.

\- «Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?» demanda la furie blonde, sèchement. Un silence lui répondit. Karin trouvait ça drôle de voir les deux autres avoir peur. La preuve de leur «virilité» était d'autant plus nulle. L'un des deux s'avança prudemment vers elle, apeuré.

\- «Hum... Tsu-Tsunade... C'est... C'est pas ce que tu crois.»

\- «Pas ce que je crois? Je suis pourtant sûre d'avoir entendu des cris par ici.»

\- «Des cris? Non ce n'était pas nous. C'est promis.»

\- «Ah bon... Et toi tu ne dis rien?» demanda Tsunade vers l'autre personne, plus jeune.

\- «Non.»

\- «D'accord. Dîtes-moi vous deux, vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote?»

\- «Quoi?»

\- «Vous vous battez depuis que vous travaillez ensemble et vous osez me croire assez bête pour croire à vos inepties?»

\- «Moi non. Mais c'est Jiraya qui a dit que vous n'entendriez sûrement pas la dispute car vu la dose d'alcool que vous aviez ingurgitée, vous auriez ronflé comme un camion.»

\- « ANKO!» cria celui-ci.

Le silence qui suivit ce cri, et cette déclaration, fût très désagréable. Karin riait sous-cape. Mieux valait évitée de se faire remarquer pour l'instant. Mais franchement, elle était entourée d'idiots.

Entre Jiraya qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et Anko qui ne savait jamais quand est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas parler, elle était servie. Et malheureusement, ou heureusement ça dépendait de quel côté vous étiez, ces deux là finissaient toujours par se retrouver devant la patronne et se prendre le pire savon de leur vie. A croire que la légendaire furie démoniaque qu'était Tsunade ne leur faisait pas peur car c'était très, voir trop souvent qu'ils subissaient des punitions qu'elles soient utiles ou non. Ça pouvait aller à une livraison à l'autre bout de la ville, à pieds, sous un soleil de canicule, jusqu'à repeindre le magasin ou monter et remonter les portes de bureau. Autant dire que ces punitions étaient autant plus nulles les une que les jeune fille regarda les deux personnes.

Anko avait un air calme collé sur le visage. Elle ressemblait à un petit ange à qui on aurait donnée le bon Dieu sans confession. Du moins pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas. Tout ça n'était qu'une façade. Karin ne prétendait pas la connaître par cœur. Elles discutaient souvent ensemble grâce à leur travail communs, rigolaient en se racontant leurs vies mais ce n'était pas sa meilleur ami non plus. Juste une collègue avec qui elle était proche. Mais elle pouvait dire qu'elle la connaissait un peu. Et elle voyait le petit sourire en coin qu'elle arborait, preuve qu'elle était fière de sa réplique.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna, son sourire se changea en rire. Discret bien sûr, Tsunade était toujours là ne l'oublions pas. Jiraya était littéralement en train de décéder sur place. Peut-être récitait-il pleins de prières pour éviter une punition, ou alors préparait-il son testament mentalement. Elle voyait d'ici la sueur perlée sur son front, les jambes qui jouaient des castagnettes et la peur s'infiltrer dans tous les pores de sa peau. L'âme de son ami était en train de faire ses valises et de dire tchao à son réceptacle. Karin était sûre qu'elle allait bientôt voir son corps s'effondrer... Et elle a eu raison.

Jiraya se mis à genou devant Tsunade pour implorer miséricorde.

\- «Je suis désolé Tsunade. Je suis désolé. J'ai rien dis. Je le pensais pas. Pardon pardon pardon...» pleura-t-il.

\- «Penses-tu sincèrement que tes jérémiades vont marcher?» demanda-elle en relevant un sourcil.

\- «Il a dit que c'était un ultime recours car malgré votre cœur de pierre celui-ci se fissure à chaque fois que quelqu'un pleure devant vous.» annonça tranquillement Anko.

Encore un silence, où Karin se demanda si elle devait intervenir pour essayer de garder la vie de l'homme qui allait bientôt mourir. Tsunade regarda Anko, puis l'homme à ses pieds, et annonça d'une voix faussement doucereuse.

\- «D'accord je vois. Et bien tu sais quoi Jiraya. Puisque apparemment tu as une drôle image de moi, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te dépêcher d'aller travailler. Mais cette fois, au lieu d'aller dans ton bureau pour lire tes magazines pornos, tu vas faire le travail de Anko et aller livrer tous les colis qu'elle a aujourd'hui.»

\- «Bien. J'y vais de ce pas.» dit-il en décampent de la pièce à vitesse grand V. Puis Tsunade se retourna vers les deux autres personnes dans la pièce et se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant. Cet homme allait lui donner des cheveux blancs avant l'heure. Mais qu'allait-elle faire de lui? Karin se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

\- «C'est tout? Sérieux c'est _ça_ sa punition, livrer des colis? Franchement tu aurais pût faire mieux. Elle est pourris cette punition.» s'exclama-t-elle.

Tsunade ne s'énervait jamais contre les femmes, à moins bien sûr d'avoir fait une grosse connerie. Mais ce n'était jamais aussi violent qu'avec les hommes. Et depuis le temps qu'elles se connaissaient, Karin ne craignait pas de recevoir des représailles. Tsunade se tourna vers elle, et sourie.

\- «C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Mais je me suis dis qu'une petite visite chez Tatiana devrait lui faire plaisir.» dit-elle avec sourire fière.

Karine éclata de rire. Ah d'accord. Elle retire ce qu'elle a dit plus tôt. C'était une excellente idée. Elle avait hâte de voir Jiraya revenir de cette _aventure_ avec Tatiana. Elle recommença à rire pendant que Anko regardait Tsunade, attendant calmement, mais avec appréhension, sa sentence.

\- « Anko explique moi pourquoi. Pourquoi vous vous battiez?» demanda Tsunade.

\- «Pour le foot.»

\- «Quoi? Le foot?»

\- «Oui. Nous n'étions pas d'accord sur l'équipe gagnante. Jiraya disait que _Les Grenadiers_ allait gagner mais je pense que ce seront plutôt _La Celeste y Blanco.»_

\- «Hein? Les Grena... La Celeste... Mais qui c'est ça?» demanda Karin, étonnée.

\- «Tu ne les connais pas?»

\- «Moi non. Je regarde pas le foot mais Suigetsu oui, du coup j'en entend souvent parler. Mais ces équipes là j'ai jamais entendu.»

\- «Ah... Elles sont sûrement pas très connues.»

\- «C'est quels pays qui jouent?» demanda Tsunade.

\- « _Les Grenadiers_ sont l'équipe de Haïti, soixante et une victoires et soixante-seize défaites. Et _La Celeste y Blanco_ sont l'équipe du Guatemala, quarante-trois victoires et cinquante-deux défaites.»

\- «... Ah... Ils ont des équipes eux aussi?»

\- «Bien sûr.»

\- «... Ah... Ils ont pas l'air très doués. Il y a plus de défaites que de victoires.» dit Karin, pensive.

\- «Pourquoi vous regarder ces match là. Ils ne doivent pas être très connus.»

\- «C'est vrai qu'il ne sont pas très connus mais, avec Jiraya, on aime regarder ces matchs. Pas pour leurs popularités mais juste pour le plaisir.»

\- «Mouais. Moi je trouve que c'est juste une excuse pour vous disputer.»

\- «Voyons Tsunade, c'est leur manière à eux de se dire «je t'aime». Tu sais bien que les garçons ne le dise pas autrement.» dit Karin, rigolant de sa propre blague.

\- «Ah pitié Karin ne me met pas des images en tête, pitié.» s'indigna Tsunade. Karin rigola en voyant la tête de sa patronne, et celle de Anko qui avait légèrement pâli. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas très bronzée, ça n'allait pas arranger son teint. Bientôt elle deviendra transparent. Pendant que Karin rigolait seule dans son coin, Tsunade regarda Anko.

\- «Bien. Puisqu'à cause de vous mon heure de sieste est foutu, vous allez m'aider à la remise. Il faut trier les colis et...»

\- «Ola ola je t'arrête tout de suite. Je n'suis pas dans l'histoire moi. Et puis je dois finir mes papiers.»

\- «Et ben t'en pis. J'ai besoin d'aide, je ne pourrais pas le faire toute seule.» dit-elle, catégorique.

\- «Je vous hais les mecs.» dit Karin vers Anko, hargneuse.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte du bureau, Karin faillit se la prendre lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit .

\- «Eh! Fais attention! J'étais derrière j'te signale!» s'exclama-t-elle.

\- «Et comment voulais-tu que je le sache? Je ne suis pas encore devin.» demanda le nouvel arrivant, amusé.

\- «Naruto! Que nous vaux l'honneur de ta visite?» demanda Tsunade avec un grand sourire.

\- «Pas grand chose. Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'ai terminé ma tournée d'aujourd'hui.»

\- «Ah je vois. Je suppose que tu vas rentrer chez toi du coup.»

\- «C'est ça.»

\- «D'accord. On se voit demain matin alors.»

\- «Voilà. A demain tout le monde.» dit-il en partant.

\- «Ce mec est vraiment pas sociable.» dit Anko.

\- «Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi. Avec lui c'est seulement bonjour, merci, au revoir.»

Tsunade, elle, ne disait rien. Elle regarda la porte pensivement, puis se tourna vers les deux autres.

\- «Allez à la remise et commencez je travail, je vous rejoindrez plus tard.» dit-elle en partant elle aussi.

\- «Et mais... Attends! C'est pas vrai elle est déjà partit! Quand est-ce qu'elle s'arrêtera?»

\- «De quoi?»

\- «L'inquiétude de Tsunade.»

\- «Comment ça?»

\- «T'as bien remarqué que dès qu'il s'agit de Naruto, Tsunade est aux aguets.»

\- «Oui. Et alors?»

\- «Et bien il faudrait qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter. Naruto n'est pas en sucre!»

\- «C'est vrai. Mais tu en demandes trop. On ne peut pas empêcher une émotion de s'installer. On peut la cacher, comme le fait Naruto, ou alors la montrer, comme le fais Tsunade.»

\- «Je le sais bien ça mais-»

\- «Ne te tracasse pas. Je suis sûr que tôt ou tard, Naruto ira mieux.» dit Anko en s'approchant de Karin, posant ses mains sur ses épaules en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci soupira.

\- «J'espère que tu as raison.»

\- «Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Me suis-je une seule fois trompé?» demanda-t-elle, faisait sourire la jeune fille.

\- «Oui. Souvent.»

\- «J'essaye de te réconforter et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies?» s'étonna-t-elle. Karin ne put s'empêcher de rire. Puis ils se dépêchèrent d'aller à la remise avant que Tsunade ne s'aperçoive de leurs absences.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Du côté de notre blondinet, celui-ci marchait tranquillement jusqu'à la sortit. Il repensait à la phrase que Anko a dit juste après qu'il soit partit. _«Ce mec est vraiment pas sociable.»_ qu'elle dit. S'il savait, à quel point elle avait raison. Et à quel point il s'en foutait aussi. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ami. Ses collègues et ses clients lui suffisait pour entretenir son lien social, comme ça il a la conscience tranquille et personne ne pourra lui dire qu'il vit comme un ermite sans jamais parler à personne. Et puis il avait un travail qui impliquait de voir des gens, alors c'était bon. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit des pas le suivre.

\- «Naruto!»

Et c'est repartit. Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Tsunade s'arrêta devant lui.

\- «Naruto.»

\- «Tsunade.»

Il attendait la question existentiel de sa patronne sur son état de santé.

\- «Comment vas-tu?»

 _«Gagné.»_

\- «Ça va.»

\- «...Ça va? C'est tout?»

\- «Que voulez-vous que je vous dise de plus?»

\- «Je sais pas... Mais pas ça va.»

\- «Je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire.»

\- «Tu m'énerves. Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêté de me vouvoyer!»

\- «Non.»

Naruto voyait sa patronne commencée à être en colère, et il trouvait ça très amusant de la faire sortir de ses gonds. En le voyant sourire, Tsunade se renfrogna un peu plus. _Petit con._

\- «J'ai une requête à te demander.»

\- «Une requête?»

\- «Avant que tu t'en ailles, il faudrait que tu livres une dernière boite.» dit-elle en souriant, sourire qui disparu sur le visage de l'homme en face.

\- «J'ai finis ma tournée. Je n'ai plus rien à livrer aujourd'hui.»

\- «Bah en fait si.»

\- «Comment ça si?»

\- «Ce matin tu es partit trop vite du coup je n'ai pas pu te rattraper. J'ai retrouvée une boite près du chariot et il venait de ta pile. Quand j'ai voulue te le dire tu était déjà partit alors je l'ai mis de côté en attendant que tu rentres.»

Naruto râla.

\- «Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant?»

\- «Tu viens seulement de rentrer. Au lieu de m'agresser fallait revenir avant.» s'indigna-t-elle.

\- «Hmpf!» Naruto croisa les bras, boudeur.

\- «S'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas le faire, si j'avais pût le faire je ne te l'aurait pas demandée.»

\- «Ha d'accord c'est bon. Il est où ton paquet?»

\- «Il est dans mon bureau, vient avec moi.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bureau de la jeune femme. Naruto râlait intérieurement. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se dépêcher au lieu de traîner dans les rues. Comme ça, à l'heure qu'il est, il aurait été chez lui. Mais non bien sûr. Il fallait que ça tombe sur lui. Encore ce karma pourri. Une fois arrivé, Tsunade lui donna le colis. Naruto le regarda. Il était assez petit. Il était sûr que c'était un livre. Tsunade le regarda, puis s'approcha de lui silencieusement.

\- «Naruto.»

\- «Hmm?»

\- «Comment vas-tu?»

\- «Rah je vous ai déjà dis-» râla Naruto avant de se faire couper.

\- «Réellement.»

Il la regarda, sans savoir quoi dire.

\- «Je te connais maintenant tu sais. Et, sans m'en vanter, je sais lorsque quelqu'un me ment. Et toi, tu passes ton temps à mentir.»

\- «Si vous le dîtes.»

\- «Naruto! Je m'inquiète pour toi.»

\- «Je ne vois pas pourquoi.»

\- «Oh je ne sais pas, peut être le fait que tu restes toujours tout seul.»

\- «Qu'est-ce que vous en savez?»

\- «Je le sais c'est tout.»

\- «Ah vous le savez. Moi je pense que vous ne savez rien au contraire.»

\- «Tu-»

\- «Écoutez. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez mais à l'avenir, je vous prierais de vous occupez de vos affaires et de me laissez faire ma vie comme je l'entend.»

\- «Nar-»

\- «Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je dois allez livrer ce colis. Bonne journée madame.»

Tsunade ne pouvait en placer une. Et lorsqu'elle aurait pût le faire, Naruto était déjà partit. Elle soupira, encore une fois. Ce garçon allait la rendre chèvre. Elle s'inquiétait et voilà se qu'elle recevait. Encore un soupir... Naruto pouvait paraître ingrat mais elle savait que c'était un gentil garçon. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il refusait de s'ouvrir aux autres. Et c'était dure d'aider quelqu'un si on se faisait toujours rejeter. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait se passer, tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, elle continuerait de le surveiller. Elle fera tout pour le protéger du mal qui semble le ronger, ce mal dont il n'a pas conscience.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto marchait tranquillement dans la rue. Il profitait du soleil et de sa chaleur. Il pensait à ce qu'il pourrait faire après avoir livrer son colis. Peut être aller boire un verre dans un bar quelconque, ou se balader dans le parc. Ou bien faire les courses car il venait de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus grand chose dans son frigo. Enfin, il verrait bien.

Non il allait voir tout de suite en fait. Il avait encore toute la journée devant lui. Il avait le temps de le livrer ce colis, il le ferait plus tard. Il n'y avait pas le feu. _«Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je vais rentrer, je vais manger des ramens et m'affaler sur mon canapé à ne rien faire. Ouais. Bon plan.»_ Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. Une fois arriver, il retira vite fait ses chaussures et se dirigea vite vers la cuisine. Il sortit une boite de nouille instantanée, fit couler de l'eau bouillante à l'intérieur et attendit deux minutes. Une fois le délai passé, il prit la boite et se dirigea vers le salon, posa son colis sur la table basse et s'affala sur le canapé. Il mangea ses nouilles en trente secondes chrono puis, une fois finit, posa le pot à même le sol et s'allongea de tout son long. Il laissa ses pensées dériver. Il les laissa faire tant et si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que le sommeil le gagnait.

Il s'endormit, oubliant totalement ses projets futures, et laissant reposer le colis, seul, sur sa table basse.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Un long soupir retentit. Regardez ça. Il fait chaud, y'a du soleil, les oiseaux chantent, les gens sont heureux ici et là... Il ne pouvait pas y'avoir de la flotte non? Un peu de pluie ne ferait de mal à personne. Sasuke ferma rageusement ses volets. Non. C'était vraiment trop pour lui. Le soleil pouvait passer. La chaleur, c'est chiant mais ça passe aussi. Mais que tous les couples de la terre, voire de l'univers, se soit rassemblés pour se bécoter sous sa fenêtre... Vous voulez avoir sa mort sur la conscience? Regardez moi ça. C'est pas un _«baiser»_ que ça devrait s'appeler mais un _«lèche moi la face et j'en ferais autant de mon côté»_... Ok ça faisait un peu long mais ça englobait bien la _chose_ qu'il voyait. Et eux tient, c'est carrément une atteinte à la pudeur. Tout le monde les verras bientôt copuler sur ce pauvre banc. Yerk, les couples de ce style avait de quoi vous dégoûter de l'espèce humaine. Et aussi de vous rendre compte que c'est cool d'être célibataire. Il regarda l'heure. Ça va, il avait encore du temps devant lui. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait se mettre dans son lit, se mater un bon film avec de la bonne bouffe. Voilà, c'est ça. Il alla regarder dans ses placards, puis dans son frigo. Ok. Il allait d'abord faire un tour au commerce du coin. Alors, son porte-feuille, ses chaussures, un dernier regard dans le miroir pour voir s'il n'a pas une trop mauvaise tête et on y va.

Oh mon dieu qu'il fait chaud. C'est horrible. Mais pourquoi je suis sortit déjà? Ah oui, j'ai plus rien à manger. Alors le commerce, le commerce... Ah, le voilà. Ensuite, on prend un panier et c'est partit. Alors première partie. Viande, fromage, fruits, légumes. Et tomates. Beaucoup de tomates. Puis la boisson. Alors jus d'orange, jus de pomme, jus de bet-... de betterave? Sérieux, ça existe ça? C'est vraiment comestible? Bon c'est pas ça que je cherche. Donc jus de betterave, fruits exotiques, tomate... Ah tomate. Aller, hop là, quatre bouteilles. Miam, c'est vraiment le meilleur truc au monde la tomate. Je béni l'inventeur de la tomate. Ensuite deuxième partie. Bonbons, bonbons, bonbons. Voilà, j'ai tout trouvé. Je vais à la caisse, je paye et je sors enfin de là. Ça y'est, j'ai fini. Et tout ça en une demi-heure. J'suis trop fière. Aller, on rentre. Oh non, pas les escaliers. Ok. J'ai quatre sacs assez lourds. Mais je ne vais pas faire plusieurs voyage. C'est pour les faibles ça. Ok. Deux sacs dans chaque mains. Je regarde les escaliers en les défiants du regard. Challenged accepted!

Putain il allait crever. _«Je te maudit, inventeur de l'escalier. Je suis à deux doigts de rendre l'âme à cause de toi.»_ Sasuke mis du temps à reprendre son souffle mais y arrive au bout de quelques minutes. _«Aller, il faut ouvrir la porte et tu pourras enfin t'affaler dans ton lit... les clés, les clés... Où sont mes clés? J'ai perdu mes clés! Ah, non, les voilà... Ouf, la peur que j'ai eu. Je me voyais déjà dormir dehors avec mes sacs.»_

Il ouvrit enfin sa porte et rentra avec ses sacs. Il enleva ses chaussures, posa son porte-feuille et ses clés sur le meuble près de l'entrée et se dépêcha de tout ranger. Puis il prend ses tomates et son jus de tomates, mit son DVD dans le lecteur et s'installa sur son lit. « _Ah, c'est le pied.»_ Il prit sa télécommande pour mettre son film en route lorsque il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. _«Qui ose profaner mon moment de quiétude? Je me fiche de qui se trouve derrière cette porte, il passera un mauvais quart d'heure.»_

Lorsque le brun ouvrit la porte, il vit un jeune homme devant sa porte.

\- «Oui, c'est pourquoi?»

\- «Euh... Bonjour. C'est ici que vit Ino Yamanaka?»

 _«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit?»_

\- «Non.»

\- «Ah. Excusez-moi je me suis trompé. Encore pardon de vous avoir dérangé.»

\- «Hm.»

Sasuke referma sa porte en grommelant. Il venait de perdre de précieuses minutes à cause de cette imbécile. Enfin bref. Il n'allait pas s'énerver pour si peut. On retourne au lit et on regarde son film... J'ai dit on regarde son film. Bordel pourquoi ça ne marche pars? C'est la télécommande? C'est les piles c'est ça? Ok à la recherche des piles perdues on ne sait où. Pas de panique, il n'avait qu'à désosser un objet dont il ne se sert plus et piquer les piles qui sont à l'intérieur. Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait prendre? Tiens ce Buzz l'Éclair ira très bien... Depuis quand avait-il ça? Ok on va prendre les piles et planquer ce jouet là où personne ne le verra. Ouais voilà. Alors, les piles c'est bon, donc le film doit marcher... Toujours pas. Raaah c'est pas vrai mais pourquoi ça ne marche pas? Pitié faites que ce soit pas le lecteur.

Il sursauta quand son téléphona se mit à sonner. _The Black_ de _Asking Alexandria_ résonna dans tout l'appartement. Mais c'est pas vrai il ne pouvait pas être tranquille deux minutes? C'était trop demander? Lorsqu'il vit « _Belette_ » apparaître sur l'écran, il soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait? Il décrocha et parla d'un ton hargneux.

\- «Quoi?»

\- _«Et bien. Je vois que t'es de bonne humeur.»_

\- «J'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi. Dis moi vite ce que tu veux pour que je puisse retourner à mes occupations.»

\- _«Excusez moi de vous avoir déranger, votre altesse, mais je vous appelle car vous auriez dû être à votre travail depuis une demi heure déjà.»_

\- «Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes? Je commence à dix-huit heures.»

\- _«Oui. C'est bien ce que je dis.»_

\- «Quoi?»

\- _«Il est trente-six.»_

Sasuke regarda son horloge et fronça les sourcils.

\- «T'es sûr que tu ne te trompe pas? Mon horloge m'indique quinze heures.»

\- _«Sasuke...»_

\- «Quoi?»

\- _«Est-ce qu'elle marche ton horloge au moins?»_

\- «Non mais oh! Je l'aurais remarquer si elle ne marchait pas!»

\- _«Regarde les aiguilles.»_

Il grommela en s'approchant du mur... Et jura lorsqu'il vit qu'effectivement, elle c'était arrêtée. Il n'avait pas besoin de remettre l'appareil contre son oreille pour entendre l'autre belette se marrer.

\- «Je t'interdit de rire.»

\- _«Comme si tu pouvais m'en empêcher.»_

\- «Hmpf.»

\- _«Aller arrête de grogner et grouille toi de te ramener. Je dirais au boss que tu as eu un souci de bagnole ou un truc du genre si jamais il me pose la question.»_

Tss. Il arrivait à l'entendre sourire à travers le téléphone cet idiot.

\- «Il saura que tu mens.»

\- _«Mais non t'inquiète.»_

\- «Moi je te dis que si. Mais tu t'en fou de toute façon. T'es tellement maso que t'accepteras n'importe quelle punition venant de lui.»

\- _«Nan mais... Qu'elle image t'as de moi sérieux?»_

\- «L'image de mon frangin qui kiffe un peu trop son patron.»

\- _«Hmpf.»_

\- «Tiens? Tu m'imites maintenant, c'est nouveau.»

\- _«La ferme! Putain j'aurais jamais dû te le dire.»_

 _-_ «Je sais. En même temps j'avais pas besoin je le savais déjà.

 _\- «Quoi?»_

 _-_ «Tu deviens tellement débile lorsqu'il est là... Fallait pas être devin.»

\- « _Dépêche toi.»_

\- «Ouais ouais j'arr-... Je rêve, il m'a raccroché au nez. Il doit être vexer.»

Et puis ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il avait raison. Il ricana quelques instants avant de se souvenir qu'il était en retard. Il regarda son lecteur de DVD, puis son lit avec une peine non dissimulée. Il se détourna et alla prendre ses clés. Puis il sortit de son appartement. Aller, en route pour le boulot., on va s'éclater, ouaiiis... Vous sentez l'engouement qui se dégage de lui? Heureusement que son travail ne se trouvait qu'à dix minutes à pieds de chez lui. Comme ça, plus vite il finissait son job, plus vite il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Il fouilla dans ses poches et remarqua vite qu'il avait oublié ses écouteurs, encore, et son téléphone, encore. Il fallait vraiment qu'il perde cette manie un jour. Enfin. En attendant, il regarda les gens autour de lui. Hm, ouais, non. Mauvaise idée. C'était pas intéressent. Voire tous ses gens heureux, genre la vie est belle... Bientôt ils nous chanteront _Ce Rêve Bleu_ à la _Aladdin_... Affligent. Sasuke ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de réflexion qu'il allait améliorer sa sociabilité. Son frère allait encore râler. Mais t'en pis. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait envie de changer non plus. Il aperçu le devant du bar et soupira. Ça allait encore être une longue soirée. Il en fût convaincue lorsqu'en entrant, le bruit ambiant le rendit presque sourd. Il marcha vers le bar où son frère rangeait les verres.

\- «Non mais je rêve! Il n'est même pas encore huit heures que tout le monde est déjà pétés.»

\- «Oui. Bonjour à toi aussi. J'ai passé un bonne journée merci de poser la question.»

\- «Fais pas ton chieur.»

\- «Ce n'est pas moi qui râle à peine arrivé.»

\- «Hmpf.»

\- «Aller grouille toi. J'ai commencé à laver quelques verres mais je dois faire mon boulot maintenant. Aller qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? Bouge.» dit-il en sortant de derrière le bar.

\- «Ouais ouais ça va j'y vais. Pas la peine de me pousser. Au fait, il a dit quoi ton mec.»

\- «Hein? Qui ç-... Ce n'est pas mon mec. C'est notre patron.»

\- «Ouais à d'autres. Alors il a dit quoi?»

\- «Rien. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je ne sais même pas s'il a remarqué que t'étais pas là.»

\- «Hm ok.»

Sasuke alla dans les vestiaire mettre son tablier, puis se dirigea vers le bars. Aller. Encore une longue soirée à avoir la tête comme une pastèque.

Quatre heures étaient passés. Quatre heures où il se demandait s'il allait boire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main jusqu'à se noyer ou alors prendre le micro et l'enfoncer dans la gorge de cette fille qui était plus en train d'égorger un chat que de chanter. Ou alors il l'enfonçait dans l'endroit stratégique d'un des deux mecs qui n'arrêtait pas de se gueuler dessus. Les trois options contenait une forme de violence. Ça n'allait pas l'aider tout ça. Lorsqu'il vit son frère arriver vers lui, il crût voir un drapeau au-dessus de lui en voyant un seul mot...

\- «Frérot. C'est l'heure de ta pause. Je te remplace pendant ce temps.»

 _«Délivrance!»_

Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il quitta illico son verre, son torchon et son bar et quitta précipitamment le bar. Il inspira plusieurs fois l'air frais qui lui fit un bien fou, puis se cala contre un mur un peu plus loin. Il laissa sa tête tombé en arrière et, en fermant les yeux, laissa son cerveau partir à la dérive.

Un lac. Une montagne. Une toile. Un air pur.

Ni plus. Ni moins. Il appréciait ce simple moment où, lors de sa pause, il pouvait penser à son endroit rêvé. Bien sûr, il pouvait le faire lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui mais ce n'étais pas pareil. C'est lorsqu'il travaillait dans ce bar, entendait le chaos qui régnait dans cet antre, c'est à cause ou grâce à cet endroit, qu'il pouvait rêver de ces quatre choses et en ressortir parfaitement serein.

Car c'est à cause de ce rêve qu'il avait ce travail.

Car c'est grâce à ce travail qu'il aura son rêve.

Et c'est ce tout, qui le faisais rester, qui l'aidait à supporter tout ce bruit, tous ces gens, et ce monde qu'il n'aimait pas.

Lorsqu'il vit que sa pause allait bientôt toucher à sa fin, il profita de ses dernières et précieuses minutes, puis rejoins calmement le bar. Il respira doucement et rentra à l'intérieur. Le bruit et le chaos l'agressa directement, mais il réussit à le supporter. Il retourna à son poste et continua sereinement. Sasuke savait que son cerveau allait bientôt se remettre en marche et qu'il aurait bientôt mal à la tête. Il le savait. Mais ce n'étais pas grave. Il avait l'habitude. Alors il fit style de rien. Continuant sa tâche en laissant partir tout doucement la quiétude qui l'habitait plus tôt.

Sasuke grognait. Le moment de quiétude était vite partit vu que des crétins avait eu dans l'idée de former un groupe et de chanter à tue tête pendant toute la soirée. Et les écouter chanter était du même effet que d'entre une perceuse, un réveil et des cris de bébé en même temps. C'est à dire que c'était d'une atrocité mortelle. Mais ça aurait pût être pire. Bah oui. Ils auraient pût se battre car tel et un tel n'étaient pas d'accord sur une chanson, qu'ils s'étaient sauter dessus pour régler leur compte en entraînant le reste du groupe ainsi que d'autres clients qui avaient l'air chaud pour se battre, que Sasuke avec l'aide des autres serveurs avaient dû allez les séparer et qu'il avait récolté un beau bleu sur l'épaule à cause d'un coup perdu... Y'a des jours où il fallait vraiment resté couchés.

Sasuke finit de nettoyer le bar. Il jeta le bois cassé, le verre brisé et les déchets dans la poubelle puis alla poser son tablier dans les vestiaires. Il prévint son frère qu'il avait finit son côté et qu'il allait rentrer en sortant la poubelle au passage. Son frangin lui répondit d'un simple _«Ok. Bonne nuit et fais attention à toi sur la route.»_ Il prit le sac poubelle et sortit enfin dehors. Adieu, odeur d'alcool, de cigarette et de sueur. Bonjour l'air frais de la nuit et un chouïa pollué. Il resta debout quelques minutes, puis alla mettre le sac dans la benne un peu plus loin. Puis il se mit en marche vers son appartement. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, dormir. T'en pis pour la douche, il la prendrait le lendemain. C'était cool les bagarres en fait. Malgré qu'on devait réparés ce qui étaient cassés, on pouvait quitté son travail avec deux heures d'avance. C'était un point non négligeable. Il arriva enfin à son immeuble et y entra.

Ces escaliers le tueront un jour. Même s'ils paraissent moins long à monter vu qu'il ne portait pas de sacs de courses cette fois, mais quand même. C'est une torture. Enfin ce n'est pas grave.

 _«Mon lit! Comme tu m'a manqué! Viens voir papa!»_

Sasuke était prêt à voler, littéralement, vers son lit avec un _I believe I can fly_ en fond, lorsqu'un coup à sa porte l'immobilisa. Il regarda son horloge et _«Ah oui c'est vrai, elle est cassé.»_ Il regarda son portable et vit qu'il était environ minuit. _«Qui peut bien venir me déranger à minuit?»_ Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit au moment où son visiteur allait toquer une deuxième fois.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Il courrait. Courrait à en perdre haleine. Mais quel idiot franchement. S'endormir en pleine journée mais il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça. Bon ok, c'est vrai qu'il était fatigué et qu'il avait plusieurs heures de sommeil à rattraper mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il s'arrêta enfin et regarda l'adresse sur le colis. Il soupira et regarda le bâtiment devant lequel il était arrivé. Il était grand. Très grand. Il profita du fait qu'un homme sortit pour rentrer à son tour dans le hall. Il regarda la feuille sur le colis, où se trouvait le nom du receveur. _«4ème étage»_. Aller, c'est partit. Un escalier, deux escaliers, trois escaliers...

Trop haut. Beaucoup trop haut. Après avoir monter le huitième escaliers, Naruto se plia en deux, les mains sur les genoux et repris son souffle. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait autant d'escalier? Les gens ne pouvaient pas vivre au rez-de-chaussé comme toute personne normale? Il se redressa, inspira profondément, expira et alla jusqu'à la porte au fond du couloir. Il vérifia une dernière fois le nom sur le colis, puis toqua enfin à la porte. Il attendit un peu, se demandant bien ce que pouvait faire le mettre des lieux lorsqu'il réalisa. Il était minuit. Il n'y avait que deux solutions. Soit la personne dormait, soit elle était sortit faire la fête où il ne savait quoi. Pourquoi est-il venu maintenant? Quel idiot franchement. Il allait pour partir lorsqu'il entendit des pas. _«Ah? Il y a quelqu'un. Bon j'suis ici, autant ne pas venir pour des prunes.»_ Il leva son bras pour toquer mais fendit l'air lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Les deux hommes se firent fassent.

Sasuke regarda celui-qui-venait-le-déranger-à-minuit minutieusement. Il était a peu près de la même taille que lui, des yeux bleus et des putains de cheveux blonds. _«Ok il est pas mal, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là?»_

Naruto se fit à peu près le même genre de réflexion. _«Cheveux noirs. Yeux noirs. Tee-shirt noir Ouais j'ai affaire à un gothique. Quoi que j'aime beaucoup son piercing à la lèvre.»_

Ils continuaient de se détailler lorsque Naruto se rendit compte que son bras était toujours en l'air. Il l'abaissa rapidement, un peu gêné mais essaya d'en faire abstraction. Il se racla la gorge et parla avec une voix clair... A peu près du moins.

\- «Hum. Bonjour. Vous êtes bien Sasuke Uchiwa?»

\- «C'est pour quoi?»

\- «J'ai hum... Un colis... Pour vous.»

Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. _«Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Naru. T'es un homme ou pas? Tu ressemble à une midinette, lève la tête. Aller!»_

\- «Et il me faudrait une signature... Aussi.»

 _«Tu as triché Naru. C'est sa tête qu'il faut regarder, pas son torse. Sa tête. Tê-te. Quoiqu'il a un joli torse, je me demande comment est le reste... NARUTO UZUMAKI OU EST-CE QUE TU REGARDES?»_

Et malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, Sasuke n'en menait pas large non plus.

 _«A cause de mon boulot je voit des gars tous les jours. Je ne vais pas faire ma fillette toute timide à cause de ce mec, qu'il soit sexy ou non... Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?»_

Il prit la feuille et la signa rapidement. Puis il prit le colis et leva la tête. En même temps que l'autre.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, une même pensée fusa dans leurs esprits.

 _«Dieu qu'il est beau!»_

Naruto se racla la gorge, gêné.

\- «Bon. Ben voilà. Merci de... Enfin non, au revoir. Passez une bonne soirée et... A demain. Enfin j'veux dire, à bientôt. Euh non. A plus. Juste... Bon au revoir monsieur.»

Il se détourna, difficilement, puis partit au pas de course. Sasuke referma sa porte dans un état second. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, posa son colis sur la table de nuit, et s'allongea. Toujours dans son état de transe. Il repensait à cet homme. A ces yeux. Où plutôt son regard. Au départ il était neutre et, en une fraction de seconde, il y avait vu de la tristesse, de la solitude...

… Et puis du désir. Et surtout de l'incompréhension. Et il pouvait jurer qu'il avait eût exactement le même regard. Il regarda le colis, puis ferma les yeux, en pensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Naruto lui rentra chez lui sans savoir comment. Il avait fait le trajet machinalement. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et puis depuis quand matait-il ses clients? Il avait déjà vu des personnes qu'on pouvait qualifiées de «beaux» mais ce n'était pas une raison. Lorsqu'il avait vu cet homme apparaître, son cerveau avait fait un _black out_ total et ses yeux avait regardés partout là où _il ne fallait pas_. Depuis quand son corps ne lui répondait plus?

De toute façon il ne le reverrait plus donc, il allait oublié tout ça. Voilà. C'est mieux.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Après de longues minutes de réflexions, les deux hommes s'endormir. Mais avant, ils eurent la même pensée.

 _«Qui es-tu? Et que m'as-tu fais?»_

* * *

 _A suivre...  
_

 **REVIEWS:**

 _ **Axygry:** Alors déjà, je te dis un grand merci. Quand j'ai vu ta review je me suis dis «Une review? J'ai une review? Moi?» Ça m'a fais un choc ^^_

 _Ensuite je suis contente que ma façon d'écrire plaise, je n'était pas très sure de moi, surtout que je ne voulais pas que Naruto paraisse_ _trop_ _vulgaire donc ça me rassure. Pour la mise en page j'ai remarquée le problème, au départ il y avait des petits tirets pour le dialogue mais ils ont disparus :/ J'essaye de corriger le problème mais je ne sais pas si c'est le site ou mon ordi mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher donc j'espère que pour les prochains chapitres je n'aurais pas d'ennui ^^_

 _Encore merci pour ta review :D_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Son réveil sonna à sept heures pile. Il tendit la main pour l'éteindre et se remis dans sa position initial, c'est à dira sur le dos, bras écartés, les yeux fixés au plafond. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'il était réveillé. Et pourtant, dieu savait à quel point il avait galéré à s'endormir. S'il se souvenait bien, il avait réussi vers trois heures du matin. Pour se réveiller deux heures après. Mais pourtant, il n'était pas fatigué. Peut être à cause de la sieste de la veille, vu qu'il avait dormi toute la journée, mais il se dotait que non. Il ne devenait pas insomniaque à cause de ça. C'était plutôt à cause de qui.

Car oui, s'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, c'était bien à cause d'un _quelqu'un_. Et ce quelqu'un, il ne le connaissait absolument pas. A part son nom... et son physique... mais sinon, il ne le connaissait pas. Il se tourna sur le ventre, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. Il y avait vraiment un souci chez lui. Ok, il voulait bien l'admettre, ça lui était déjà arrivé de fantasmer sur une quelconque personne croisée dans la rue. Pas souvent, certes, et heureusement pour lui. Mais c'était déjà arrivé. Sauf que ça ne lui avait jamais donné une insomnie pareille. En générale, il arrivait à s'endormir facilement, pendant au moins six heures, ça dépendait s'il pouvait faire la grasse matinée ou non.

Il ne comprenait pas. Et dieu qu'il avait essayer de comprendre toute la nuit. Ce mec, il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant hier. Et il ne pouvait se l'ôter de l'esprit depuis cette nuit. Il avait repassé en boucle dans sa tête le moment où il avait ouvert la porte et qu'il était apparût juste derrière.

Il avait d'abord vu l'ensemble de la personne, constatant qu'il était tout de noir vêtu. De la racine de ses cheveux, à la couleur de ses yeux, en passant par ses vêtements et même son piercing à la lèvre. Il pensa innocemment être tombé sur un mec gothique. Puis il avait voulu bien faire son travail en lui demandant s'il était bien le client du colis. Et l'homme avait répondu. Et bon dieu qu'il avait aimé sa voix. Tellement qu'il s'en était retrouvé troublé. Incapable d'avoir une conversation normale et de faire une phrase correcte. Il se serait bien gifler pour se remettre les idées en place s'il n'avait pas était si statique.

Il avait baissé la tête, incapable de le regarder en face. Il avait souhaité ardemment ne pas rougir devant lui. Il lui avait demandé une signature, et essaya de lever la tête, pour passer pour un pro-du-travail. Mais il ne réussit à monter que jusqu'au torse de l'autre. Et même s'il était caché sous un tee-shirt, il vit très bien qu'il était parfait. Parfait... Il rougit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Être insomniaque à cause d'un inconnu. Il aurait tout vu. Il soupira et secoua la tête. Il avait assez fantasmé sur cet homme comme ça. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête.

Il vira ses couvertures et se leva. Il enfila son jeans et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit un de ses placards et en sortit une tasse. Puis il prit de la poudre chocolaté et une cuillère. Il en mit dans sa tasse, puis alla vers son frigo. Il en sortit une brique de lait et remplis sa tasse à ras bord. Il le mit au micro-onde et lie fit chauffer pendant une minute. Lorsque le décompte commença, il se donna comme défi de faire le plus de chose possible.

Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour enfiler un tee-shirt, puis courut jusqu'à la salle de bain se donner un coup de peigne en allant en même temps au toilette. Une fois fini, il courut jusqu'à la cuisine et appuya sur le bouton en même temps qu'il indiqua 00:00. Il sortit sa tasse et l'approcha de ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée. Le liquide chaud lui fit du bien. Il se dépêcha de finir sa tasse et la posa dans l'évier. Il retourna dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre pour enfiler des chaussettes, puis alla mettre ses chaussures. Il prit sa bandoulière et regarda le plat près de son entrée. A part ses clés et quelques bouts de papier déchirées, il y avait surtout des bijoux. Des bagues plus exactement. Il les regarda et choisis de mettre une bague formant un pentacle sur le dessus à son pousse, la même à son autre pousse mais avec cette fois une lune et un soleil. Puis un simple anneau en argent, tout fin, à son annulaire gauche. Puis il prit le seul collier se trouvant dans le plat et l'enfila. C'était un simple collier portant une pierre au reflet bleu, un cristal. Son collier valait très cher en terme de prix, mais il était très cher à ses yeux, sentimentalement parlant. Car ce collier appartenait à ses parents, à son père plus précisément. Et c'était le seul lien qu'il avait encore avec eux, ce collier et ses photos.

Il regarda son horloge. Sept heures trente-huit. Il respira un bon coup et sortit de chez lui. Il était en avance. Il pouvait prendre son temps pour aller à son travail. Aujourd'hui encore, il faisait beau. Pas de nuage, tout le monde de bon humeur, ou presque... C'était bien et en même temps, c'était barbant. Les jours se ressemblaient et pourtant n'étaient jamais les mêmes. Au fond, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

Voulait-il du changement? Probablement.

Voulait-il garder sa vie rangée? Assurément.

Il voulait garder sa vie bien rangé. Sa philosophie à lui était «métro-boulot-dodo». Enfin lui, c'était plutôt _vélo_ que _métro_ mais les roues de celui-ci étaient crevé et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de les changer. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment dérangeant.

Mais il voulait aussi un changement. Un grand changement. Celui qui le bouleverserait dans ses habitudes, dans son train-train quotidien. Il voulait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il le voulait.

Aaah... Enfin. Pour le moment, il avait sa petite vie, peut être pas passionnante, mais elle lui convenait. Du moins essaya-t-il de s'en persuader. Il tourna la tête machinalement en voyant une boutique et regarda l'enseigne. « _Azréel»._ Apparemment c'était une pâtisserie. Hmm... Il avait encore un peu faim, autant rentrer et voir s'il trouverait quelque chose de bon. Il ouvrit la porte, se qui fit tinter une petite clochette. Une fille apparût de derrière le comptoir et lui sourit.

 **-** «Bonjour et bienvenue chez Azréel. Désirez-vous quelque chose?»

 **-** «Hm, je regarde pour l'instant.»

 **-** «D'accord. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez moi.»

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et se dirigea vers une pièce du fond. Il la regarda partir, fixant ses cheveux roses qui se balançaient dans son dos. Puis il dirigea son regard vers les pâtisseries, et dût admettre que tout lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Et il les remarqua. Ses petites choses toutes petites et toutes rondes.

 _«Oh mon dieu. Des macarons. Ils ont des macarons!»_

Il se jeta sur la vitre comme la misère du monde. Les macarons... depuis tout petit il en mangeait. Il n'était pas vraiment difficile en terme de nourriture, mais les macarons étaient vraiment sa faiblesse. Il regarda les parfums et bava presque en les regardant. Il se releva au même moment que la jeune fille revint dans la pièce.

 **-** «Vous avez choisi?»

 **-** «Oui. J'aimerais des macarons s'il vous plaît.»

 **-** «Bien sûr. Quel parfums voulez-vous?»

 **-** «Deux à la fraise, un à la noisette et trois au chocolats. Et un au citron, pour goûter.»

 **-** «D'accord.»

Elle alla prendre une petite boite, et plaça un par un les petites pâtisseries. Puis se dirigea vers la caisse et pianota dessus.

 **-** «Alors, cela vous fera un total de... 2€40, s'il vous plaît.»

 **-** «Tenez.»

 **-** «Merci. Tenez, vos macarons. Passez une excellente journée monsieur. Au revoir.»

 **-** «Au revoir.»

Il sortit de la boutique, un macaron déjà en bouche. _Hmm, qu'est-ce que c'est bon_. Les macarons étaient vraiment son pêché-mignon. Il tuerais pour ses petites choses sucrées.

 _«Y'a pas à dire. Je béni celui qui a inventé le macaron. Si je devais choisir entre un un homme et un macaron, je choisirais le macaron direct... Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi j'utilise cette comparaison.»_

Il continua de manger, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Il profita plus joyeusement de son début de journée et continua son chemin jusqu'à son travail. Il arriva à son travail tout tranquillement. Il jeta la petite boite vide à la poubelle et se dirigea vers la réserve. Il prit son carnet d'adresse, puis les colis qu'il devait livrer. Il se dirigea vers le vélo de l'établissement et les empila sur le porte bagage à l'arrière. Il les attacha puis prit le guidon et sortit à l'extérieur. Il vérifia sa première adresse et se mit en route. Sa journée commençait enfin.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

 **-** «Eh, κορίτσι, tu peu venir s'il te plaît?»

 **-** «Oui, j'arrive παππούς!»

Sakura se dépêcha d'aller dans la pièce, et trouva son grand-père sur le sol. _Mais qu'avait-il encore fait?_

 **-** «Oh _pappoús_... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé encore?»

 **-** «Comment ça encore? Je suis juste tombé. Ça arrive à tout le monde de tombé. Même les plus habile peuvent tomber. Alors voilà, je suis tombé.»

 **-** «Tomber? Non... Mais vautrer ça oui. Vu toutes les feuilles qui sont éparpillées, ça va prendre un temps fou pour tout remettre dans l'ordre.»

 **-** «Non mais dites donc, jeune fille. Tu me dois le respect.»

 **-** «Mais je te respecte. La preuve, je t'aide à ramasser tes papiers au lieu de rigoler.»

 **-** «Il n'y a aucun rapport. Et puis tu pourrais m'aider à me relever au lieu de t'occuper de ses fichus feuilles.»

 **-** «Mais _pappo_ _ú_ _s_ , ce n'est pas toi qui dit tout le temps que tu n'a pas besoin d'aides? Que ce n'est pas parce que tu es un personne âgé que tu n'es forcément plus capable de faire quelque chose, comme de te relever tout seul, par exemple?»

El ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sakura fût fière d'elle. Elle l'avait mouchée, et pis bien comme il faut. Elle rigola en l'entendant grogner dans sa barbe inexistante, puis se décida enfin à aller l'aider. Elle posa la petite pile de feuille qu'elle avait dans les main et se dirigea vers lui. Elle lui prit la main et le releva doucement.

 **-** «Merci κορίτσι, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi franchement.» dit Sakura, se moquant gentiment de son grand-père.

 **-** «Grmpf... Merci Sakura de m'avoir aidé.» dit El, tout bas, et de mauvaise foi.

 **-** «Je sent tellement de sincérité dans ta voix, c'est fou.»

Elle rigola en le voyant se renfrogner un peu plus.

 **-** «Dis moi, comment ta fait pour tomber comme ça? Parce que bon, ce n'est pas ton genre de tomber, enfin surtout à plat ventre.»

 **-** «C'est rien. C'est juste que je portais ce carton contenant les fiches de paies ainsi que les recettes de la boutique et comme je ne voyait pas mes pieds je me suis empiergé dans moi-même.»

 **-** «Tu t'es empiergé... dans toi-même.» demanda-t-elle, pas convaincu.

 **-** «Exactement.» dit-il bûté.

 **-** «Hm hm... Mouais. Je vais dire que je te crois aujourd'hui. Bon, range moi vite tout ça. Tu ne peux pas laisser ton bureau dans un tel désordre.»

 **-** «Bien entendu. Mais... Tu ne m'aide pas?»

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lunatique ce vieille homme. Un moment il pouvait vous engueuler comme du poisson pourri, vous faire la tête ou on ne sait quoi d'autres, et d'un coup, il devenait tout timide, tout gentil comme un gamin. C'était vraiment dur de suivre cet homme tant il changeait de caractère. Mais bon, on ne pouvait plus changer le caractère de cette tête de mule, alors autant essayer de vivre avec, même si c'était compliquer.

 **-** «Mais si je vais t'aider. Mais après. J'ai entendu la petite clochette. Un client est arrivé. Je vais aller le voir, encaisser ce qu'il souhaite, et je reviens. Toi, en attendant, tu commences à ranger... Aller commences à ranger. Je veux te voire ramasser ses feuilles quand je reviendrais.»

Et elle s'en alla. Tranquillement. Elzéar resta un moment bloqué par là où était partit la jeune fille, puis grogna, encore. Non mais, attendez une seconde. Il adorait Sakura. Elle était très gentille et serviable, le cœur sur la main. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui parler de cette manière. Elle n'était pas ça mère quand même. Sacré nom de nom. On aura tout vu... Et puis pourquoi se laissait-il faire aussi? Il était majeur et vacciné, il avait fait la guerre lui, messieurs-dames, alors il ne recevait d'ordres de personne... Il faisait vraiment crédible assis par terre, à ramasser les feuilles. Tss, que la vie était injuste.

C'est lui qui avait soixante-quinze ans, et même s'il avait l'âge de prendre sa retraite, c'était lui le patron de cette boutique. Il n'allait pas se laisser marcher dessus. Lorsque la jeune fille reviendrait, il ferait valoir son autorité... En espérant qu'elle marche sur la jeune fille... Mouais, c'était pas gagné.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura loin de toute pensé de son supérieur, alla voir le nouveau client.

 **-** «Bonjour. Puis-je vous aidé?»

 **-** «Bonjour mademoiselle. Je voudrais acheter une dizaine de petits choux s'il vous plaît.»

 **-** «Bien sûr. Je vous donne ça tout de suite.»

Elle prit un petit sachet et le remplis d'une dizaine de petits choux, comme le demandait son client. Elle faisait de son mieux pour paraître normale mais c'était assez dur. Pourquoi cet homme la fixait-il de cette manière? C'était légèrement flippant comme attitude, et gênant. Elle se dirigea vers la caisse et tapota dessus.

 **-** «Alors, cela vous fera un total de 3€00 monsieur.»

 **-** «Tenez.»

Lorsqu'il lui donna l'argent, il en profita pour lui caresser furtivement la main. Sakura fit comme si de rien n'était et rangea l'argent. Elle lui tendit ensuite le petit sachet et le salua poliment. L'homme lui répondit en lui lançant un regard indescriptible, puis lui fit un petit sourire en coin, et s'en alla enfin. Sakura expira tout l'air de ses poumons, n'ayant pas remarquée qu'elle retenait sa respiration.

 _«Il s'est passé quoi là?»_

Ça lui était déjà arrivée voir des gens la fixer. Que cela soit par des hommes, des femmes ou des enfants, des jeunes ou des vieux, elle y était habituée. Car en général c'était à cause de ses cheveux. Ben oui, des cheveux roses, ce n'est pas communs, mais ces regards ne la gênait pas... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car elle n'avait pas l'impression que cet homme regardait ses cheveux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il regardait exactement, et puis elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle avait passé tout ce temps à regarder ailleurs.

 _«Tu es stupide. Depuis quand tu te laisses intimidé par un mec? Hein, depuis quand Saku?»_

Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Autant oublié ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle rejoignit Elzéar, qui était en train de ramasser ses feuilles, toujours étalée sur le sol, en grommelant. _Pour pas changer_.

 **-** «Je viens t'aider.»

 **-** «J'ai presque fini de ramasser ce coin. Tu peux faire l'autre?»

 **-** «Bien sûr.»

Elle se dirigea vers le coin désigné et se mit au travail. Il y eût un silence pendant quelques instant, puis Elzéar prit la parole.

 **-** «Sakura?»

 **-** «Oui?» sursauta-t-elle.

Sakura ne sursautais jamais. Il fronça les sourcils.

 **-** «Est-ce que tout va bien?»

 **-** «Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?»

 **-** «Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air d'être dans la lune.»

 **-** «Oh ce n'est rien, je... je pensais juste à un truc.»

 **-** «Oh je vois. Et c'est ce _truc_ qui te fait rougir?»

 **-** «Pardon?»

 **-** «Ton visage est tout rouge.»

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et sentit la chaleur sous ses doigts. _Oh non_.

 **-** «Euh... c'est... je...» bafouilla-t-elle.

 **-** «Hahaha!» rigola le vieil homme. «C'est rare de te voir dans cet état. Pourquoi rougis-tu ma petite?»

 **-** «Je... C'est...»

 **-** «Est-ce que par hasard le client a réussi à toucher le petit cœur que tu caches à double tour au fond de toi?»

 **-** «Quoi? Non... Je, c'est...»

Malgré ce qu'on pouvait croire, il n'y avait aucun sujet tabou avec lui. Elzéar pouvait paraître pour un papy-grognon avec des règles strictes, il n'avait jamais supporter les sujets qui semblaient tabous autour de lui. Car pour lui, rien ne devait être tabou. Il avait toujours respecté cette règle.

 **-** «Allons ma petite, tu es jeune, c'est normale à ton âge.»

Sakura soupira.

 **-** «Voyons grand-père, je ne le connais pas. Ce n'est qu'un client qui m'a stressé à me fixer bizarrement. C'est tout. Et même s'il était plaisant à regarder, je le conçois, il n'y a rien d'autres.»

 **-** «Ah oui?»

 **-** «Oui.»

Et pour bien appuyer ses dires, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux. El la regarda fixement, puis sourit.

 **-** «D'accord je veux bien te croire.»

 **-** «Merci.»

Ils continuèrent leur affaire lorsqu'Elzéar rajouta quelque chose.

 **-** «Juste Sakura.»

 **-** «Oui?»

 **-** «Je dis ça comme ça hein, mais, tu baves un peu.»

Un juron résonna dans la pièce pendant que le vieil homme rigola.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Non! Non, non, non et non! Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Faire tomber un verre, ça peut arriver. Bousculer quelqu'un aussi. Se prendre une porte devient agaçant. Mais faire tomber tout une pile de verre, en trébuchant sur son lacet, devant tout le monde... Et tout ça le même jour? Ah non, alors vraiment, là c'était trop! Sasuke continuait de ramasser les débris, en faisant fît des rires qui continuait de résonner autour de lui, et en jetant à son frère un regard noir si celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de suite de se payer sa tête.

 **-** «Allons Sasuke. Pas la peine de me regarder de cette manière. Je ni suis pour rien moi, si tu ne sait pas marcher.»

Sasuke préféra l'ignorer. S'il commençait à répondre, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

 **-** «Tu ne dis rien? Moi qui m'attendais à une réplique cinglante. Je suis déçu.»

 **-** «La ferme.»

 **-** «Oh, Sasuke. Tu m'as habitué à mieux que ça.»

Itachi s'amusait vraiment beaucoup. Pour une fois que Sasuke n'était plus le petit frère parfait que toutes les filles aiment. Comme quoi même les princes charmants pouvaient finir par terre. D'ailleurs c'était étonnant de lui, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Sasuke avait l'air dans la lune depuis qu'il était arrivé. Les catastrophes qui lui étaient tombés dessus le lui prouvait. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore chez son frère pour qu'il soit dans cette état?

 **-** «Sasuke, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?» **-** «

 **-** «De quoi tu parle?»

 **-** «Pas la peine de faire ton grincheux. Je me demandais juste ce qu'il t'arrivais. Tu n'as jamais été maladroit. Et là on dirait que t'essaye de te rattraper que ces dernière années.»

 **-** «Hmpf... Il n'y a rien.»

 **-** «Mon œil. Allez frangin, raconte moi tout.»

 **-** «Non.»

 **-** «J'te donne pas le choix.»

 **-** «Nan.»

Il soupira. _Mon dieu qu'il était têtu._

 **-** «Pour la énième fois, je ne te donne pas le choix. Alors tu va venir avec moi, que tu le veuille ou non.» dit-il en lui agrippant le bras.

 **-** «Nan, lâche moi. Lâche moi. Lâ-cheuh-mouaaaah!»

Itachi entraîna son frère dans les vestiaires plus loin, sous les cris de celui-ci et le regard des clients, abasourdi. Sasuke continua de crier pendant tout le trajet.

 **-** «Mon dieu, mais jamais tu t'arrêtes de crier, ou de gesticuler dans tous les sens? Non mais tu as quel âge, vingt-deux ans ou six?»

 **-** «Je t'emmerde. Lâche moi de suite. Je ne veux pas te parler.»

 **-** «Non.»

Et il poussa son frère vers une chaise qui traînait dans le coin. Celui-ci s'affala dessus, et se redressa en fusillant son aîné du regard.

 **-** «Aller. Raconte moi tout. Je veux tout savoir.»

 **-** «Je t'ai dis non. Tu ne sauras rien.»

 **-** «Donc il y a bien quelque chose.»

 **-** «...»

 **-** «Voyons, laisse moi deviner... Tu as rencontré quelqu'un. Je me trompe?»

Sasuke le regardé, les yeux écarquillés.

 **-** «Vu ta tête je suppose que oui. Alors, qui c'est? Comment elle est? Donne moi des détails.»

 **-** «Je ne dirais rien.»

 **-** «Rah change de disque un peu, pourquoi tu veux pas. T'es bien au courant pour moi.»

 **-** «Parce que pour toi c'était facile à deviner et puis je n'ai pas envie que tu te mette à le chercher partout.»

 **-** «Oh. Donc c'est un mec.»

Merde, il c'était vendu tout seul. _Quel idiot_.

 **-** «Il est comment? Blond? Brun? Grand? Petit? Allez, faut m'en dire plus. J'en sais pas assez là.»

Sasuke soupira. Itachi avait deviné donc, autant tout lui dire.

 **-** «Ça s'est passé hier soir... Après que je sois rentré du travail. Quelqu'un a toqué à ma porte alors je suis aller ouvrir... Et il était là.»

 **-** «Pourquoi il est venu chez toi si tard?»

 **-** «Je ne sais pas pourquoi si tard, mais il est venu m'apporte un colis que j'avais commander. Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est que c'est un livreur, qu'il est un peu plus grand que moi... qu'il a les cheveux blonds... et des yeux bleu...»

 **-** «Il t'as complètement envoûté ce gars à ce que je vois.»

Malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, il n'était pas moqueur du tout. Il était même content que soit un tant soit un peu intéressé par quelqu'un, lui, l'anti-social. Même s'il avait envie de voir cet homme en question, histoire d'être sûr que ce n'était pas un sociopathe, psychopathe ou autre. Il regarda son frère qui avait les yeux dans le vague.

 **-** «Ouais. Complètement envoûté.»

Ces mots firent sortir Sasuke de sa transe.

 **-** «C'est faux. Je ne suis pas envoûté. Et puis je ne le connais même pas, comment veux-tu que je sois intéressé par un parfait inconnu?»

 **-** «Et bien pour deux raisons. De un, parce que ton mystérieux inconnu à l'air _parfait_ justement, et de deux... Parce que t'es en train de baver.»

La phrase mit un petit temps à monter et à être analysé. Mais une fois cela fait, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et rougit furieusement. Il passa une main sur sa bouche et sentit effectivement un liquide coulé. La honte l'envahit tellement vite qu'il se prit la tête entre les mains pour cacher son embarras. Son attitude fit rire son frère. _Qu'il était chou_.

 **-** «C'est tellement mignon. Mon frère et son premier amour. C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.»

 **-** «Ah la ferme, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.»

 **-** «Il faut que tu fasses des recherches. Il ne doit pas y avoir trente-six livreurs blond aux yeux bleu dans cette ville.

 **-** «... Ça ne sert à rien.»

 **-** «Et pourquoi pas? T'es pas moche, t'es pas con, j'suis sûr que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil à ton mignon.»

 **-** «Je ne pense pas. Avec mon look de pseudo-gothic, mon piercing et tout _..._ Non franchement laisse tomber. Et puis ça ne sert à rien de se monter la tête pour ça. On ne se connaît pas et je ne le reverrais sûrement jamais. Alors, arrêtons tout ça.»

Il se leva et partit, pour être sûr que la conversation était bien fini. Itachi le regarda faire, sans rien dire. Il l'avait bien vu. Cette tristesse qui ne quittait que rarement le regard de son frère. Cette tristesse qui avait complètement disparu lorsqu'il parlait de ce blondinet inconnu... Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Et vite. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère sourire. Il ferait tout pour l'aider. Tout.

Il commencera ses petites recherches dès ce soir. Il s'en donnait la promesse. Il rendrait son frère heureux, et s'il devait passer par cet homme, alors soit.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Naruto marchait tranquillement dans la rue. La nuit était tombée et il faisait assez frais, ce qui lui fit du bien. Il avait passer une assez bonne journée et il souhaitait la finir en beauté en allant au bar du coin. Il ne resterait pas longtemps. Une heure ou deux tout au plus. Juste le temps de décompresser un peu. Il arriva enfin devant l'enseigne du bar et entra. Apparemment, certains avaient commencé la fête depuis bien longtemps. Vu comment certains chantaient, faux de préférences, et dansaient n'importe comment sur les tables.

 _«Ils sont complètement pétés.»_

Il alla s'asseoir au bar et attendit que les serveur le remarque pour commander.

 **-** «Bonsoir. Que puis-je vous servir?»

 **-** «Bonsoir, je voudrais un soda s'il vous plaît.»

 **-** «Wouah!» s'exclama le serveur.

Naruto le regarda bizarrement.

 **-** «Quoi?»

 **-** «C'est bien la première fois qu'on me répond gentiment. D'habitude les clients ne connaissent pas la politesse ici.» expliqua-t-il en prenant un verre et une canette.

 **-** «Oh je vois. Oui je comprends. Un peu de politesse ne fais pas de mal dans ce monde brute.»

 **-** «Exactement.» sourit le serveur.

Il lui tendit son verre de soda en souriant. Naruto le lui rendit, mais un sourire plus petit, plus discret. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec un inconnu aussi gentil. Pourtant, il avait de la facilité à parler et être sociale, c'est juste qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Et puis, lorsqu'il s'obligeait à l'être pour le travail on l'envoyait bouler alors autant ne pas faire semblant.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que cette sensation de gentillesse non feinte lui faisait du bien. C'était agréable.

 **-** «Au fait, je tiens à me présenter, comme tu as été gentil avec moi. Je m'appelle Itachi. Itachi Uchiwa»

 **-** «Naruto Uzumaki.»

Ils se serrèrent la main. Et continuèrent de discuter. Quoi que c'était plus Itachi qui parlait de son travail et de ce qu'il se passait dans le bar. Naruto posait des questions de temps à autres pour entretenir la conversation. Il fût un peu étonné de paraître vraiment intéressé par la discution, mais il haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas gâcher le peu de lien social qu'il arrivait à créer pour des broutilles.

Puis d'autres clients arrivèrent, obligeant Itachi à continuer son travail. Il ne voulait pas vraiment y aller car c'était un groupe de fille. Très gentille, mais l'une d'elle l'avait en ligne de mire et malgré les protestations et les excuses de ses amies, elle continuait à le coller un peu trop. Naruto comprit le problème et eût un rire discret.

 **-** «Je t'interdis de rire.»

 **-** «Excuse moi, mais ta tête est vraiment drôle. On dirait que tu pars à la guerre vu comment tu te motives.»

 **-** «Oui je sais. C'est un peu ça.» soupira-t-il.

 **-** «Si tu ne veux pas y aller, demande à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire à ta place.»

 **-** «Mais c'est une excellente idée ça, Naruto. Je pourrais demander... Tiens, à mon frère. En plus on doit changer dans quinze minutes mais bon, un peu plus ou un peu moins... Je reviens.»

Itachi courut jusqu'où ne sait où. Naruto cligna des yeux. Itachi était partit tellement vite qu'il pouvait presque voire de la fumée derrière lui. Il rigola un peu, puis regarda l'heure. Il était resté à peu près une heure et demis. Bon, autant y aller. Il bût le fond de son verre et sortit son porte-feuille pour chercher l'argent pour payer. Il entendait au loin des protestations raisonnés de plus en plus. Ah, était-ce Itachi qui avait réussi à trouver son frère? Il ni fit pas trop attention, trop occupé à chercher la pièce manquante pour faire un compte rond. Mais s'il l'avait fait, il aurait sentit l'air changer.

Itachi avait effectivement trouvé son petit frère. Et celui-ci était très mécontent. Se faire arracher le bras et être un bouche-trou? Non merci, très peu pour lui. Sauf qu'Itachi ne lui avait pas laisser le choix et l'avait entraîné vers la grande salle où se trouvait le bar.

 **-** «Pour la énième fois, non, je ne le ferais pas. Si t'as un souci de fangirlisme, c'est ton problème. Pas le miens.»

 **-** «Allez frangin, sois sympa avec moi. Entre frangins, on doit s'entraider, non?»

 **-** «S'entraider? Tu parles, c'est moi qui aurait des soucis après. Je le sais. Dès qu'il y a une couille quelque part, c'est pour moi.»

 **-** «Allons Sasuke. Sois sympa.»

 **-** «Non. Et je vais te dire, rien ne me fera changer d'avis...»

 **-** «Ah bon? T'es sûr?»

 **-** «...»

 **-** «Sasuke, rien ne te fera changer d'avis? Sûr de sûr?»

 **-** «...»

 **-** «Sasuke?»

Sauf que Sasuke ne disait plus rien.

Sauf que Sasuke ne voyait plus rien.

Sauf que Sasuke n'entendait plus rien.

A lui seul, il représentait les Singes de la Sagesse. Son esprit était dans un brouillard épais, impossible pour lui de s'en échapper. Puis tout lui revint lentement. Les sons revenaient doucement, sa vision s'élargissait pour lui permettre de voir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, et sa langue se délia pour enfin lui permettre de répondre à son frère, qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

 **-** «...-épond moi enfin. T'es en train de me foutre la trouille.»

 **-** «... -san...»

 **-** «Ah enfin tu répond. Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive enfin. Tu m'inquiète.»

 **-** «... Nii-san...»

 **-** «Oui c'est moi.»

 **-** «... Nii-san... c'est lui...»

 **-** «... Hein? Quoi?»

 **-** «... C'est lui...»

 **-** «Mais, lui qui?»

Sasuke, qui jusque là avait son regard fixé sur la même personne depuis qu'il l'avait vu, cligna des yeux et se tourna vers son frère, semblant reprendre ses esprits.

 **-** «Nii-san, c'est lui. C'est lui celui qui est venu hier soir chez moi... C'est lui mon livreur blond.»

Sasuke n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se cacha derrière le mur, amenant son frère avec lui. L'information grimpa lentement jusqu'au cerveau d'Itachi. Lorsqu'il analysa la donnée, il cria.

 **-** «QUOI? C'est lui?»

 **-** «Oui!»

 **-** «Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant? Ça fait une heure qu'on discute ensemble.»

 **-** «Et comment je pouvais savoir qu'il était là? Et attend une seconde, pourquoi toi tu lui parles? T'as pas le droit de lui parler avant moi.»

 **-** «Quoi, t'es jaloux?»

 **-** «Hmpf.»

Sasuke croisa les bras boudeur. Non mais, son frère n'avait pas le droit de se moquer de lui. Il voulut lui dire sa façon de penser mais celui-ci était déjà partit.

 **-** «Naruto!»

 **-** «Oui c'est moi Itachi. C'est gentil d'avoir retenu mon prénom.»

Celui-ci ne releva pas la remarqua et s'accouda au bar, fixant Naruto et ayant un sourire qui lui mangea le trois-quart du visage.

 **-** «Euh... Tu sais que tu es flippant à me regarder comme ça?»

 **-** «Oui je m'en doute. Mais dis moi, j'ai une question mon cher Naruto.»

Naruto n'aima pas le ton mielleux du serveur. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui demander?

 **-** «Oui, quoi?»

 **-** «Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, tu aurais fais une rencontre fortuite il n'y a pas longtemps?»

Naruto le regarda étrangement. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça? Et comme par hasard lorsque la fameuse rencontre c'était passé la veille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui demandais ça, alors il préféra dévier la question.

 **-** «Hm, ça dépend. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?»

 **-** «Oh et bien, je viens d'apprendre que mon frangin à rencontrer quelqu'un hier alors, je voulais savoir si c'était aussi ton cas.»

Naruto commençait à stresser. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

 **-** «Et bien, oui, j'en ai fait une.»

 **-** «Oh, ça alors, la coïncidence de malade.» s'extasia exagérément Itachi.

 **-** «Ok, pourquoi tu me demandes ça Itachi? Je comprend ri-» commença-t-il, mais il fût coupé par une autre voix.

 **-** «ITACHI! Non mais je rêve, quand je te parle t'es prié de resté où tu es au lieu de me laisser tout seul! Non mais je rêve, je vais t'apprendre la politesse moi tu vas voir!»

Un autre serveur était venu se jeter sur Itachi en l'engueulant comme du poisson pourri. Mais ça il s'en fichait. Non, ce qui l'intéressait, était juste l'homme en fait. Ce joli brun au piercing noir...

 **-** «Bordel c'est toi?»

Sasuke se statufia, et tourna très lentement la tête vers le blond de l'autre côté du bar.

Leurs yeux se fixèrent et ne se lâchaient plus.

 _«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?»_ ou _«Je le fixe comme si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années.»_ ou encore _«Pourquoi réagir ainsi? Je ne le connais pas.»_ traversèrent en même temps les pensées de l'un et de l'autre.

 **-** «Bien, puisque apparemment vous vous connaissez de vu, laissez moi faire les présentation. Le petit brun là, c'est mon cher petit frère. Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. Sasuke, le mignon petit blond devant toi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki.»

Il n'y eut qu'un silence.

 _«Oh mon dieu, je connais son prénom.»_ pensa Sasuke.

Les deux continuèrent à se regarder, puis Naruto se racla la gorge gêné.

 **-** «Hum... Salut.»

Il lui tendit la main, gêné au possible, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Sasuke regarda la main tendu puis approcha doucement la sienne.

 **-** «... Salut.»

Une décharge électrique les traversa lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent. Puis il se mirent à rougir comme pas possible.

Itachi, qui regardait silencieusement la scène, sourit doucement. Ils étaient vraiment trop mignon ces deux là.

 **-** «Bien, je suppose que vous voulez discutez. Sasuke, je te laisse partir maintenant. Mais d'abord, enlève moi ce tablier.»

Joignant le geste à la parole, il arracha presque le tablier de son frère, puis attrapa le bras des deux et les jeta hors du bar.

 **-** «Eh, nii-san!»

 **-** «Allons allons, ne me remercie pas c'est normal. Vous vouliez discutez non? Apprendre à vous connaître, ce qu'aime l'autre, tout ça tout ça. Ben c'est le moment.» sourit-il.

 **-** «Itachi!»

 **-** «A plus les mecs.»

 **-** «Ita-»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Itachi avait déjà fermer la porte. Il y eut un silence gêné. Naruto se racla la gorge en se dandinant sur un pied. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire là. D'accord, il avait passé toute sa nuit à penser à ce mec, mais bon il n'avait pas imaginer le revoir dès le jour-même. Mon dieu mais que devait-il faire?

 **-** «Je... Je m'excuse.»

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui. _Quoi?_

 **-** «Pourquoi tu t'excuses?»

 **-** «Pour le comportement de mon frère. Il peut être un vrai gamin des fois.»

 **-** «Oh ça? Ce n'est pas grave t'inquiète.»

 **-** «Tu es sûr?»

 **-** «Oui t'inquiète.»

Sasuke sourit, soulagé, sans savoir que son sourire faisait rater plusieurs battement de cœur à son homologue.

 **-** «Tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir.» dit Sasuke, toujours souriant mais un peu gêné.

Naruto ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, mais il sourit aussi.

 **-** «Oui, moi non plus. Je pensais que tu ne serais qu'un client parmi t'en d'autres, quelqu'un que je ne recroiserais plus jamais.»

 **-** «C'est peut être parce que je ne suis pas n'importe qui qu'on s'est revu.»

Sasuke était fière de lui. Car si leur discution donnait l'impression que tout allait bien, à l'intérieure il ne souhaitait qu'une chose c'était de courir partout en criant comme une fille. Un comportement très non-Uchiwesque. Mais t'en pis. Il le ferait quand il sera tout seul, pour être sûr que personne ne le verrait.

Naruto le regarda, devenant aussi rouge qu'une brique.

 **-** «Non. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui.» chuchota-t-il.

Cette fois ce fût au tour de Naruto de courir partout à l'intérieur de lui. Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait.

 **-** «Bon je... Je dois y aller. Demain je dois me lever tôt alors...» commença-t-il, lentement. Honnêtement, il ne voulait pas partir. Mais alors, vraiment pas. Mais s'il restait longtemps, il allait sûrement aller trop loin. Et il ne le voulait pas. Et puis il fallait vraiment reprendre ses esprits, sacré nom de nom.

Sasuke eût à peu près les même pensées, alors il acquiesça.

Naruto lui souhaita une bonne soirée puis se détourna. Puis fit trois pas.

 **-** «Non attend. Est-ce que je peux... te demander quelque chose?» demanda-t-il à Sasuke.

 **-** «Oui bien sûr. Que veux-tu?» demanda Sasuke, intrigué.

 **-** «Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux avoir ton numéro?» demanda-t-il en rougissant.

 _«S'il te plaît Naru arrête de rougir. Tu n'es pas une fichu brique.»_

Sasuke se figea quelques secondes, puis acquiesça lentement. Il s'échangèrent leur numéro, puis se quittèrent pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Le soir même, ils se couchèrent avec exactement la même pensée.

 _«J'ai son numéro. Et je veux le revoir.»_

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 **REVIEWS:**

 _ **Mzak:**_ Merci :) J'espère que la suite t'a plût ^^


End file.
